Heretofore, a DC motor has been used as a driving apparatus for a movable toy. The DC motor comprises a field winding, an armature and a commutator. The field generally consists of, in a simple structure, a stator comprising a permanent magnet with N and S poles, and arranged with a certain gap in relation to the armature to form a magnetic circuit. The armature consists of a rotor comprising a winding and a core mounted on a rotary shaft. The commutator is a part which affords electrical connection with the winding of the armature and is connected to a DC source through a brush. In the DC motor thus constructed, the direct current is fed to the brush, to the commutator and then to the winding, to cause rotation of the armature.
Where the DC motor comprises the armature and the commutator supplies current directly thereto by means of the brush, rotation of the armature causes friction between the commutator and the brush contacted therewith and generates sparks therebetween. As a result, the brush is prematurely worn which adversely affects the motor operation so that motor life is reduced. Moreover, in a conventional motor only rotary movement is produced to the exclusion of rectilinear movement, which limits its application.